Star Wars: The Clone Wars Episode 1: The Battle Of Fresia
by Vulture Droid
Summary: The Separatist and the Republic found this planet called Fresia! There is no one on this planet but Clones can breathe on it. Now it's on to the Separatist to attack… Sorry about the Clone 1 and Security Battle Droid 2 stuff. I just had to know who was who!


Star Wars The Clone Wars: Episode 1: The Battle Of Fresia

_Inside the Separatist Blockade 2 Security Battle Droids walk in to the command center with a Commander and 3 Pilots._

Security Battle Droid 1: Sir, Count Dooku contacts us!

Commander Battle Droid 1: Open transmission!

_The Security Battle Droids open up Count Dooku's transmission. _

Count Dooku (hologram): Commander, is the fleet ready?

Commander Battle Droid 1: Yes!

Count Dooku (hologram) Very good! Deploy the fleet there. Deploy the Dropships and the Landing Craft first and then prepare the fighter squads. I sense that the Republic could come anytime. Understand?

Commander Battle Droid 1: Roger, roger!

_Security Battle Droid 1 turned off the hologram. The Commander Battle Droid points at the 2 Security Droids. _

Commander Battle Droid 1: You two! Get the droid army ready to land on Fresia!

Both Security Battle Droids: Yes, sir!

_And then the two Security Battle Droids marched out of the room to the hangar bay._

Inside the hangar bay…

_The Security Battle Droids come out of the door and face the Commander Battle Droid leading the army._

Commander Battle Droid 2: What is it?

Security Battle Droid 2: The Commander wants us to attack the planet Fresia and invade it. Do you understand?

Commander Battle Droid 2: Roger, roger! Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, and all tanks to the Dropships and Landing Craft!

_Soon all of the Droids were moving into the Dropships and Landing Craft. Once they got in they were ready to launch when they got there._

Back in the Command Center…

Commander Battle Droid 1: Jump to hyperspace!

_The 3 Pilot Droids type in buttons on the screen._

Pilot Droid 2: All coordinates are locked!

Commander Battle Droid: Then let's go!

_And then the Separatist Blockade and 3 Dreadnaughts went in hyperspace to Fresia._

_At the Republic side 3 Venators are out in open space moving forward slowly as 3 V-19s fly in the hangar bay._

_The V-19s land in the hangar on their side and 3 Clone Pilots come out and talk to each other._

In the Control Bridge…

_A Clone marches to the bridge to talk to the Clone Commander._

Clone 1: Sir! Senator Palpatine is contacting us!

Commander Clone 1: Open transmission!

_Clone 1 opens the transmission center and Senator Palpatine comes up._

Palpatine (hologram): Commander, I have breaking news! I have found a planet called Fresia! It has no life forms but humans may breathe on it.

Clone Commander 1: I am ready to send all of my troops!

Palpatine (hologram): Good! But the Separatists could be on their way, so you must act quickly!

Commander Clone: Yes sir!

_Clone 1 closes Palpatine's transmission and faces the Commander Clone._

Commander Clone: Clone Troopers, prepare the ARC Troopers and then get all troops prepared to ride the Gunships.

Clone 1: Yes, sir!

_And Clone 1 ran out of the control bridge to the hangar bay._

In the hangar bay…

_Clone 1 ran to the top of supply boxes_.

Clone 1: EVERYBODY! COMMANDER CLONE SAID TO GET READY FOR BATTLE! ALL TROOPS MOVE OUT!

All Clones: YES SIR!

_Then some Clones get into the AT-TE and some in the AT-RTs. Kashyyyk Troopers got into the Gunships and waited. Then Clone 1 came down the boxes and went to the control bridge._

In the Control Bridge…

_Clone 1 ran all the way to the Commander Clone. _

Clone 1: Sir, all the troops are ready!

Commander Clone: Good! Make the jump to hyperspace!

_And soon all 3 Venators left to Fresia_

Separatist at Fresia…

_The Blockade and the 3 Dreadnaughts came out of hyperspace above the planet Fresia._

In the Command Center…

_4 Security Battle Droids enter the command center and talk to the Commander Battle Droid._

Security Battle Droid 1: Commander, we arrived at Fresia!

Commander Battle Droid: Good! Prepare the Dropships and the Landing Craft to invade the surface.

All Security Battle Droids: Roger, roger!

_And then all the Security Battle Droids leave the room and go to the hangar bay._

At the hangar bay…

_The Security Battle Droids give the signal to the 2__nd__ Commander Battle Droid to go._

Commander Battle Droid 2: Ok!

_And then all the Dropships and Landing Craft flew out of the hangar bay as 4 Hyena Bombers escorted them to the planet._

_When the Separatist landed on the planet the Landing Crafts opened their doors and out came MTTs. Then the AATs started to come out. The Droid Dropships/Gunships drop off all the Super Battle Droids on the ground. The Commander Battle Droid sends the AATs start scouting the area. Then the Landing Craft flew off while the 5 Dropships/Gunships stayed with them. And now the Droid Invasion started. 3 Hailfire Droids also come out of the Separatist Landing Craft._

Commander Battle Droid 2: AATs, start scouting the area!

Battle Droid: Roger, roger!

_The Battle Droid went and told the other Droids in AATs to move out and scout. Then they drive away. _

The Republic in hyperspace…

_The 3 Venators arrived at Fresia and saw the Separatist Fleet._

Inside the Control Bridge…

Clone 2: Sir, we have enemy fleet directly in front of us!

Commander Clone: Prepare all fighters to launch quickly before they spot us!

Clone 2: Yes, Sir!

_And the Clone ran out of the control bridge and went to the hangar bay. _

In the hangar bay…

_Clone 2 ran and stood on the same boxes as Clone 1. _

Clone 2: EVERY PILOT CLONE, GET TO YOUR FIGHTERS AND LAUNCH!

_All the Clone Pilots ran to their starfighters_.

_24 Clone Pilots got the Y-wings. 13 Clone Pilots got in V-19s. And 7 Clone Pilots got in V-wings and then the hangar bay doors opened and they all flew out. _

_Soon the Separatist Blockade saw a squad of fighters approaching them._

In the Command Center of the Blockade...

Pilot Droid 1: Commander, I think we have a problem!

Commander Battle Droid 1: What is it now?

Pilot Droid 3: There are Republic fighter squads on our way!

Pilot Droid 2: And there are three Republic cruisers!

Commander Battle Droid 1: Launch the Vulture Droids to hold them off before they reach us. We can't let the Republic launch their Gunships or else the invasion will be destroyed!

Pilot Droid 1: Roger, Roger!

_Then Pilot Droid 1 gets on the intercom in the hangar bay and radios the Vulture Droids._

Pilot Droid 1: Attention all Vulture Droids! You will stop the Republic Fighters before they reach here. Then the Tri-Fighters will handle them. All you do is pass the fleet of fighters and then destroy the 3 Republic cruisers! Understand?

Vulture Droids: Droid speaking: Yes!

_And then all the Vulture Droids transform into their flight mode and fly out the hangar bay._

_Then a swarm of 4 Vulture Droids launch from the Separatist Blockade, 16 from both Dreadnaughts (8 each). _

In the Leader Clone's V-Wing….

Leader Clone: Y-wings, attack the 8 Droids on the right! V-19s, attack the 8 Droids on the left! The V-Wings and I have the 4 in the middle!

_Soon the Y-wings flew right, the V-19s flew left and the V-Wings flew straight._

_The Vulture Droids shot a little bit but flew past the Republic fighters. As they passed them, 16 Tri-Fighters launched from both Dreadnaughts (8 each) and 2 Tri-Fighters from the Separatist Blockade. _

Back in the Command Center…..

Commander Battle Droid 1: Now it's time for our ultimate plan! Pilots, fire all guns at the squad of fighters!

Pilot Droids: Roger, roger!

_Then the Separatist Blockade was firing all it guns at the squad of Republic Fighters. _

Back in Leader Clone's V-Wing…..

Leader Clone: Ok, that was weird. First, they launched Droid Starfighters but they passed us. Second, they launched Droid Tri-Fighters which are trying to intercept us. Third, they are firing all batteries at us.

Clone Pilot: Sir, what should we do?

Leader Clone: Take evasive action!

_Then all the Republic fighters split up from main course of destroying the Blockade to avoid enemy fire._

_To be continued..._


End file.
